What Happens After
by Being A Wall Flower Rocks
Summary: What happens after the Garde find out that Five is a traitor? What happens after Eight is killed? Set after TFOF. please read and review!
1. News

Chapter 1- Marina

I don't remember much from after _it_ happened. It's all just a haze of flickering imagers.

Six carrying Nine towards the edge of the swamp with me hanging limply onto her hand.

The three of us running and running through seemingly endless trees.

Nine stealing a car that we drove for hours in and eventually ended up here.

We are currently staying in a crappy hotel room in the middle of nowhere. Nine walks in through the front door. (I don't even remember healing him)

"I got dinner!" he calls. When he sees me he comes and sits on the bed next to me, opening his bag of food. He cast a sideways glance at me before handing me a burger and a can of Coke.

"Marina-"He starts, but I cut him off.

"Don't," I say, "just don't. Please."

With that he shuts up and turns on the T.V as Six exits the bathroom and sits on the opposite of me than Nine. A news station flick on the T.V.

_ "It is currently unknown as to how the John Hancock centre was destroyed, but authorities say that they suspect it was the work of terrorists. For more we join Ryan McAllen at the scene."_Says the reporter. I look over at Nine and see him shaking his head in dismay.

_ "Yes, thank you, Julia. I am standing in front of this this horrific sight"_ Ryan says waving a hand at the John Hancock Centre behind him, the three of us gasp in unison when we see the entire top story of the building is completely destroyed.

_ "As of yet I can report than no casualties have been announced. Even so this entire area has been put in complete shutdown. We haven't heard any new news from police at the moment, but I can't help but think that after spending months of the grid, John Smith and his colleagues could be behind this all"  
_And with that Nine mutes the T.V and he looks across at me and Six.

"Do you think they're all okay?" He asks with a worried expression.

"All we can do is hope." Replies Six, void of emotions.

Just then there's a knock on the door.


	2. Sirens

Chapter 2- Sam

Sarah, Dad and I drive away from the John Hancock Centre in a large black SUV towards the zoo. Dad is driving with Sarah in the passenger seat and me in the back. I hear Sarah sobbing quietly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"John's going to be fine, Sarah. He's strong, he can take care of himself." I say, try my best to comfort her.

"It's not that, I know he'll be fine." Sarah sobs, "I let Ella get captured, Sam. What if they hurt her? It'll be all my fault."

I squeeze her shoulder with my hand, "It's not your fault, and they won't hurt her anyway. As soon as the others get back I'm sure they won't rest until she's safe again. Don't worry."

We pull into the car perk of the zoo and wait for John.

"Even if that's all true, Sam, one of the Garde is dead. What if none of them come back?"

I have nothing to respond to that, honestly I've been trying not think about it too much, thinking about who is dead and how it happened.

What if it was Marina? She's one of the friendliest people I have ever met, not to mention she's a really good fighter.

What about Eight? He has a really cool, calm and collected kind of personality that always seems to lighten the mood of everyone. And he is also a really great fighter.

Nine? Something tells me that Nine is the least likely to die of all the Garde, but he is also really stupid sometimes. But either way I think the Garde need his awesome fighting abilities to be able to beat Ra.

And then there's Six. I can't even imagine a life without her anymore. She is the only person that I've ever felt this strongly about, and I just couldn't stand to lose her.

My train of thought is interrupted by a knocking on my window. I snap my head around to see how it is, I find myself greeted with the smiling face of John.

I open my car door the same time Sarah and my dad do, sarak immediately wraps her arms around Johns neck and kisses his cheek.

I look behind John to see BK, in the arms of a mog. Wait WHAT! I open my mouth to start to shout a warning before I realize that it's only Adam.

I grin at him, he grins back. Then my dad walks up to him and shakes his hand with a massive smile on his face. I follow suit. After all the greetings are finished we all pile into the car. Dad driving, Adam in shot-gun, and John, Sarah and I in the back seat.

"Where to?" Asks dad, as we begin to drive away.

John looks back to the city, where we can hear sirens blaring.

"Anywhere but here." Replies John turning back around.

* * *

**I know that my chapters have been really short, so I apologize for that. please review!**

**Disclamer: i do not own any of the Lorien Legacy characters, books or story lines (if i did Eight wouldn't be dead), i only own this one.**


	3. Surprises

**Sorry my last 2 chapters have been very short and also have quite a few spelling mistakes, but I was really bored and I never was actually post this story. But I will continue writing this story until I get sick of it. I promise that the next chapters will be longer. But thank you for reading and please review, I'd love to hear your feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Six

There's a loud knock on the front door. Nine, Marina and I look at each other.

"I'll get it," I say, "probably just the manager."

As I say this, the memory of Katrina and I being captured because I opened a door comes back to me.

"Who is it?" I call through the door while holding the knob. I hear something _click_ outside, confused I turn the knob.  
I'm just about to open the door when it suddenly breaks off its hinges and smashes into me. I fall to the ground, feeling a burning sensation in my right arm.  
I can't focus on anything as I realize I'm on the opposite side of the room. I vaguely hear Marina scream something, probably at me.

I manage to get into a sitting position and push the door off myself, I lift up my right arm and see a large burn from by elbow to my knuckles, _no wonder it hurt._

Nine cries out in pain, I turn my head just in time to see him falling to the ground unconscious, that's the second time in 24 hours. Then I look over at Marina, only to see the mogs clamping some weird sort of hand cuffs over her wrists. She looks at me, her eyes filled with tears.  
Nine slowly opens his eyes, the side of his face is covered with blood, he looks to the front of the room, where a dark figure has just appeared.  
He's not even trying to stop the mogs who are now putting those weird cuffs on him.  
I look to the front of the room myself, while two mogs pick me up and cuff me. As soon as the hand cuffs touch my skin I instantly feel my legacies and strength weaken.

The figure in the door way comes into the room so we can see his face, and guess what?

It's Five.

He has a black eye patch over the eye that Marina struck with her ice ability. Marina turns her head way from him when he walks in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Five grins. He crouches down next to Nine and smiles down at him, "What are you going to do Nine? Get another Loric killed with your big mouth?"

Nine attempts to kick Five, but he was expecting it, so he manages to side step away and stand up. Five has obviously forgotten any guilt he was feeling before over Eight. He walks over to me.

"What about you Six? What are you gonna do to me?" Five still has that stupid grin on his face. So I spit on him, it lands right under his good eye. Five calmly wipes of the spit and turns around; I smirk thinking I got away with it.  
Then Five seems to change his mind, he turn back to me and punches me in the stomach. I double over and cough up some blood.

As Five walks past Marina I see a flicker of emotion on his stony face, but it's gone almost as soon as it comes. And even though it was just for a second, it reminds me that he's still a person. A person who has made terrible mistakes as well as having terrible luck. But a person never the less, maybe I can use that against him.  
Five turns back to us, he stares straight into my eyes, then he winks with a sad expression on his face, and I feel something twist inside me.

He turns around again and starts to walk away, waving a hand over his shoulder as he does. That must have been a signal to the mogs because they start to drag us out of the room. As we pass the reception desk in the lobby I see the manager on the ground with his neck slit.

The mogs throw us in a small cargo truck, when they securely cuff us to bars on the walls they leave and start to drive away.

"I will FUCKING KILL you FIVE!" screams Nine at the top of his lungs. He then starts to attempt to bash the side of the truck, after about 3 minute of not even making a scratch he gives up.

"I'll try again later" he informs us, with a serious expression. My arm his throbbing and I think I must of hit my head pretty hard cause I feel like I'm about to pass out.

"It'll be okay guys," says Marina, "I mean, the others have the tablet right? Yeah, so they can come and rescue us."  
Marina seems like she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, which I wouldn't be surprised with.  
I mean, first we found out that Five was a traitor, then her almost-boyfriend died, and now we're being taken god knows where.

I would personally call that a _very _bad day.

* * *

The truck jolts to a stop with a squeaking of tires.

A couple minute later the mogs come and open the back of the truck and walk us out, where we see Five leaning against a dark grey dual cab ute.  
He nods, another signal for the mogs to do something.

The mog that holding me reaches into his pocket, I can see that the mogs holding Marina and Nine are doing the same.  
He pulls out a damp cloth. I start to protest, but get cut of as the mog puts the cloth over my mouth and nose.

* * *

I wake up in a crappy cell with metal bars at the front. I get up and walk to the bars, I reach out with my good hand and touch them, only to jump back from being zapped from them.

"They're electric , Sweetheart." I hear. I look up to see Nine in the cell directly opposite me.

"Where's Maria?" I ask. He points left and I see a person curled up on the bed in the cell next to his.

"Where are we?"

Nine looks straight into my eyes.

"Welcome to West Virginia, Sweetheart"


	4. Chances

**So, this is Chapter 4. I am going to try and update as much as I can, but I've got a lot of school work at the moment so I don't know if it will work. Sorry this chapter is a bit short!**

* * *

Chapter 4- John

"So how did you guys get out anyway?" Sam asks.

We've been driving for hours now and are officially in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, I floated me, Adam, BK and all of the chests to the next building over, and then we just walked out. The funny thing was that no one thought it was weird that two guys in hoods were carrying two chests each and running away from a crime scene." I reply with a laugh, trying to ease the tension.

Sam just nods and mutters "cool".

I look over at him and can tell that he's thinking about Six and the others. I still can't believe that one of them is dead. I just really hope that Marina, Six and Nine realized Five was a traitor before it was too late; I really hope that he's the one that's dead. Is that a mean thing to say? No, I don't think it is, I mean, he's the one who agreed in being the Mogs' little mole.

* * *

The sun is just setting when Malcolm pulls into a crappy motel by the side of the road.

"We'll just sleep here for tonight, I don't know where there is going to be another hotel."

We all nod in agreement and jump out of the car.

As we are walking up to the lobby I notice the front door is about 5 meters from the door frame, and there are about a million flies buzzing around our heads.

Then we walked into the lobby we see the source of the fly problem, a man (probably the manager or something) is lying on the ground face up with a slit throat.  
I hear Sarah gasp and Malcolm, Sam and Adam turn away.  
It appears to be a robbery gone wrong or a payback kind of thing, but something just seems off about the whole scene.

For one, there is one key missing from the set on a rack behind the counter, meaning that someone is staying here. But if there was and assuming that it wasn't the murderer, if they found this, which would seem likely since they have not checked out yet, wouldn't they have reported it? There's another car in the car park so they must be here.

And second, the dead man's eyes are open in terror, which is not uncommon, but it's like there's too much fear in his eyes, if that makes sense. So I decide to look around further.

"Come on," I say to the others, "follow me."

I run up the stairs to the second level with the others close behind me. I walk towards an open door of one of the rooms.

The door has been blown off its hinges from what looks like an explosion; the door itself is lying at the opposite end of the room.

Me and the others walk into the room, I look around before seeing a grey backpack with dried mud on it.  
I open it and find a driver's license, and my worst fears are confirmed.

I turn to the others and show them the license, Sam's jaw immediately tightens, Sarah covers her mouth in shock, Malcolm shakes his head and Adam just looks confused.

I look at it again, on it is the name: _Maren Elizabeth._ And next to that there's a picture of Six.

Only one thing comes to mind, _the others have been captured._


	5. Trusts

**I apologize in advance for this chapter, I know I'm only 4 chapters in, but I got writers block and kind of just had to get this chapter over and done with. So if you have any ideas for the storyline in the next chapters I'd really like to hear them. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Nine

Six just stares at me, she opens her mouth to say something when the large metal door at the end of the corridor slams open to reveal about ten mogs. They all laugh when they get to our cells

"You're coming with us" laughs the biggest mogs.

_We'll see who's laughing after you open this door, _I think while tensing my muscles, ready to fight.

One of the smaller mogs takes a small remote thing out of his pocket; it has only three buttons on it; a bright red one; a dull yellow one; and a blue one that is set into the metal of the remote with a plastic cover over it. The mog presses the orange button.

* * *

I wake up with an aching in the back off my head. I try to move my arms to feel if there is anything on my head, but I can't move.  
I open my eyes, I'm chained to a concrete wall with the same type of material that the mog cuffs where made from, the stuff that weakens our legacies.

I look around the room only to see Six and Marina in the exact same position as me.

"Hey, wake up." I whisper, "Six, Marina, goddam wake up right now, we need to-"

I'm cut off by the door swinging open. A smallish mog walks in with larger mogs flanking him on both sides. Once again the mogs start to laugh at us. I realize that this is the sound that I hate most in the world. The smaller mog walks over to Marina and puts his face inches from hers.

"Wakie, wakie, number Seven. It's time to talk."

Marina slowly opens her eyes, and then screams from the ugly sight that's so close to her face. The sudden loud noise causes Six to snap awake; she immediately begins to struggle against her chains.

"It's no use, number Six. You and your friends are powerless in these chains." The mog states coldly. "I need something from you three, and you are going to give it to me, one way-" he pauses, turning to a table in the middle of the room and picking up a small scalpel. "or another."

"We'll never tell you anything." I almost shout.

"Oh, we'll just see about that, Nine." I hate how he already knows our numbers. I wonder if he knows one of us is dead, he must, because of Five and all.  
"I'll start with an easy question. Where are number Four and the humans?" the mog asks, looking around at each of us, he walks up to Marina, where tears are streaking down her cheeks.

I'm suddenly flooded with guilt, again.

"Hmmm? Where are they?" he stares straight into Marina's eyes, "I _promise_ that I won't hurt any of you if you just tell me where they are."

Yeah,_ right!  
_  
"I don't know!" sobs Marina, "none of us do, please just don't hurt us!"

I'd known that Marina wasn't exactly the strongest out of us, but I thought she was at least stronger than this.

"Well that's just a shame isn't it?" Shorty asks, swinging his fist towards Marina's face.

"Stop!" shouts Six. Shorty stops his fist about an inch away from Marina and turns towards Six.

"And what are you going to do about?" he asks mockingly.

Just as he says this the power goes out and everything goes pitch black.

I hear a scaping of metal and a couple deep grunts, then I feel both of the chains connecting me to the wall snap and I fall to the ground.

Red emergency lights flash on and a siren begins to blare loudly.

I see Six standing right beside Shorty, Marina picking herself off the ground like me and two piles of ash by the door. Six then punches shorty square in the face and he falls to the ground unconscious.

"Come on, we need to go." Says Six.

Marina and I follow her out of the room into an empty corridor. The three of us look at each other and then down both ends of the corridor. We have absolutely no idea on which way to go.

Footsteps pound on the concrete floor just around the corner, we barley have enough time to move before Five comes barrelling around the corner. Six is about to punch him when he gets close enough, but he holds his hands up in surrender.

"If you want to live, follow me."


	6. Sacrifices

Chapter 6- Sam

"Where could they have been taken to?" John asks to nobody in particular.

Ever since we left that hotel we've all been on the edge of insanity, just waiting for a new scar to burn itself onto John's leg.

When no one answers John's question he continues.  
"Do you think they were taken to West Virginia? What if they were? Do you think that they're all okay?"

Sarah puts a comforting hand on John's thigh.

"Just settle down, okay? Remember who we're talking about here, Nine and Six would stop at nothing to get out of that place, or any other for that matter. I'm sure they're fine."

John places his hand on top of Sarah's and it makes me remember that conversation with Six on the roof of the pent house.

"You're probably right."

We're currently driving towards West Virginia, as that was our best guess as to where they could have been taken.  
The car starts to slows down, I look across to my dad who is driving.

"The base is half an hour from here, we need to sort out our plan as well as eat." He says as he pulls into the car park of a diner.

* * *

-Marina

"And why the hell should we not just kill you right now?" Shouts Nine at Five.

"Because I was the one who cut the electricity." Five replies. "We don't have much time, please just follow me." Five starts to slowly jog down the hall.

"I say we use him to get out of here and then kill him." Six says. I look at Nine, he nods. So we all run after Five.

"We're almost-" Five suddenly cries out in pain and trips over.

"What the hell?" asks Nine, taking a step towards Five who is slowly standing up.

"Trip wire," he says, "they will know where we are now."

Just as he says this we all hear a lot of footsteps coming from where we already came from. We all look at each other and then at Five. All the colour has drained from his face, then he looks like he has an idea, I'm about to ask him what it is when he runs off down the hall.

"HEY!" screams Nine, "Get the hell back here!" but it's no use, he's too far away.

The footsteps are growing louder, we have probably another 10 seconds before they're on top of us.

I look at Six who has her hands on the top of her head and looks deep in thought, she catches me looking at her.  
"Run." She says.

"What?" I reply, "No, we're no leaving you."

"Yes, yes you are. Both of you, I can hold them back long enough for you to escape. Don't argue. Run."

"No!" I shout. Nine grabs my hand.

"Come on, Marina, we have to go." I look at Nine in confusion.

He's looking straight at Six with tears in his eyes,the mogs come around the corner, swords raised.

"Now!" he yells, pulling me behind him as he runs. I look back one last time before we are out of the base. But I see nothing but concrete walls.

We're only running for about 40 or so seconds when the whole base explodes.

Nine and I are close enough that we get thrown backwards, but no close enough that we get touched by the explosion.

Suddenly my leg feels like it is one fire. _No! Not again!_ I look at my exposed calf to see a new scar burning on my leg, I cry out in pain and horror.

Six. She was still in there. I begin to cry.

I cry for Six, I cry for Eight, I even cry for all the Loric that have died, and for the ones that are left.

I vaguely feel Nine grab my hand and help me up, I feel us running to nowhere.

Somehow we manage to find a car. We drive for about half an hour before pulling into a parking lot outside a diner, there's only one other car in the park lot.

So I doubt anyone will notice two teens with red eyes sitting in a diner in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

-Sam

John suddenly cries out in pain, we look at him as he clutches his leg.

_No, please don't be, _I think. John looks up at everyone and nods.

Another Loric is dead, Five, Six, Marina, Nine. Two of them are dead.

We all sit in silence for what seems like forever. The only time that we actually look up is when a car pulls into the car park. I see John and Adam tense, expecting the worst.

Two people walk into the diner; their backs are turned to us. But there's no mistaking those broad shoulders and bushy hair, and that tall slender form.

It's Nine and Marina.

John jumps up the same time that I do, the others following seconds after.

Nine and Marina whip their heads around and look at us, they both look as though they've been crying.

They both look confused for a second before Marina jumps forward and hugs me and Nine does the same thing to John.

After all of the greetings are over and we're all sitting at the table, John asks;

"What the hell happened?"

After they've finished telling us what happened, I swear to god my whole world shatters into a million pieces.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is sad, but I was getting bored so I needed something to happen. Please no hate, I haven't decided whether it's Six or Five that dies yet so... Please review! Oh, I'll tell you this early, I only support Sam/Six. I don't like any other pairings for Six or Sam. They belong together! And yes that was a hint on who I think is I'm going to make survive, but I don't totally know yet, I might change my mind!**


	7. Savours

**Okay, so just one thing before the chapter starts, I totally kind of forgot about that tablet thing that the Garde could use to track each other, so I'm just going to say that that was destroyed in Chicago because it kind of makes finding each other too easy and boring. So yeah, the tracker is destroyed… Oh and this chapter starts with a quote from the Fall Of Five, so if you haven't read it this won't really make heaps of sense, well it might, but maybe not… I'll just shut up and let you read.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Sam

"_I just thought- when you went to Spain, John told me how you felt about me, and back in Arkansas the way we hugged- uh, crap, I'm an idiot. I should've known you wouldn't be interested in someone like me."_

"Whoa, there," Six says, grabbing my hand before I can make a break for the door. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean it like that. I do like you."

"You just don't like me in that way,"

"I didn't say that. I do. Well I might. I don't know! Look, it's just, John and Sarah, they think it makes it easier for them, but it doesn't. It just causes trouble."

"They seem happy to me." I reply.

"Sure, right now," Six says. "But what about when something happens? You know, John's a good leader and all, but he's not a realist. Do you think we're going to fight an entire army of mogs without some casualties?"

* * *

I wake up in a house a few hours away from West Virginia, we would've gone further but we were all really tired, not to mention Eight is dead and Six has a 99% chance of being dead.

My heart breaks a little just thinking about it, I can think of a million ways that Six could've died in there, from being stabbed through the heart to burning to death in a fiery inferno. But what difference does it make? All it does is make me want to crawl into a hole and live there until I forget everything that's happened.

So instead of doing that I decide to go outside to get some air.

Apparently Marina had the same idea.

"Hey," I call to her in a whisper. She's sitting cross legged on the brick wall at the end of the tiny backyard.

"Hey," she replies sadly.

"What's wrong?" that has got to be the stupidest question I have ever asked anyone. I slap my palm to my face and am about to ask something else when Marina answers.

"What's wrong? Really? Well, if you don't include the guy I love dying and being forced to leave my best friend in a mog base that later explodes, then I'm absolutely fine."

"Sorry I-" I start just as Marina starts to cry.

"I miss him so much, Sam. I know it's only been a couple days but- this is the first time that I haven't been totally distracted by something else. It's all my fault that he's dead." Sobs Marina, as she grabs me and buries he face in my chest.

"I wasn't there so I don't know how it happened, but whatever it was it couldn't have been you fault. From what you and Nine have told me it was completely Eights choice to save Nine. It wasn't your fault."

"I keep thinking that he's just going to come through the front door and tell me it was all just a bad dream. But he's not, and he never will."

Now I start to cry, "I know the feeling," I say, "every time I turn around I expect to see Six just standing there talking or laughing or smiling, but she never is."

I don't know how long the two of us sit there under the moon light crying together, but we eventually manage to stop and return inside. And seen as it's already morning by the time we come in, we make breakfast for all the others.

* * *

-Six

"Run" I say, looking at Marina.

"What?" she replies, confused, then what I've just said clicks, "No, we're not leaving you."

I almost want to take her up on that, but I can't, all of us will die if we just run and hope for the best, there's too many mogs.

"Yes, yes you are. Both of you, I can hold them back long enough for you to escape. Don't argue. Run."

"No." Marina shouts at me.

I look at Nine, he gets what I want and grabs Marina's hand, she looks on the verge of tears. Nine says something to Marina that I don't quite catch, and then they both run away.

I take a deep breath and turn around to face the oncoming group of mogs. They raise their swords high above their heads. Just as they are only an arm's length away I turn invisible, much to their surprise.

They all look around confused as I take the closest mog's dagger and slit his throat. Now I've got their attention.

I've just stabbed another mog in the heart with the first one's sword when gas starts to come out of all the vents.  
The mogs all look at each other covering their noses and mouths before running in the opposite direction to me. I cover my own mouth just before I hear pounding footsteps and shouts of anger.

Five comes barrelling around the corner holding what looks to be a lighter and a rock. Mogs are just steps behind him. When he gets close enough to me he throws the rock, I catch it.

We make solid eye contact as he opens the lighter, just as he ignites it he says, "Forgive me."

Then everything around me seems to light up in flames, I cover my face with my hands._ As if that would help._

I expect to be overcome by blinding pain, but instead all I feel is a gentle breeze.

I uncover my face and open my eyes, just then I do feel blinding pain, but only in my ankle, where another scar is burning itself into my flesh.

I look around; I see nothing but a wall of flames all around me. I wonder how the hell I'm not dead, and then I remember the stone. I look down at my palm, where the stone is firmly grasped; it's glowing bright blue.

I stand up and take a step forward, as soon as my foot touches the burnt, cracked concrete it turns blue like ice and becomes stable for me to stand on. I take another cautious step forward and here something _crunch_. I look down to see that I've just stepped on Five's charred arm; it takes all of my composure not to vomit.

The flames slowly die down a bit as I walk, trying to find an exit that is not destroyed, I'm still clutching the stone that Five gave me tightly against my chest.  
After a while I manage to climb to the top story and escape via the roof. I then walk towards civilization.

I have no idea what time it is when I reach a road side diner, probably about midnight.

There's only one car in the parking lot, and I notice it still has its keys in the ignition. I look around before hopping in and driving it as fast as I can the hell away from West Virginia.

I decide to try and communicate with John in the morning, after I get something to eat.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I couldn't stand to actually kill Six. That would be too hard on Sam. I say this every chapter, but I'll say it again, please review!**


	8. Conversations

**Thanks for all of your reviews, they are all greatly appreciated. I should tell you now that I write these chapters at like midnight and upload them without thinking, you have probably picked up on my poor language and tendency to forget to put S on the end of many words. So tonight I'm particularly tired and am half asleep, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. And also WARNING: this chapter may be sappy. I just finished reading the saddest book ever, 'If You Find Me'. Awesome book, I totally recommend you read it. Made me cry so much. BTW I rant when I'm tired. Hehe…XD**

* * *

Chapter 8 (I think) – John

I wake to the smell of bacon and eggs.

Sarah groans softly as she wakes too.

I smile and find myself extremely happy.

But then I remember what's happened the last couple of days. I can't believe I forgot.

I role over on my back and stare sadly at the ceiling. I think about Five betraying us and killing Eight and the hollow eyes of Nine and Marina, I think about Ella being captured and the way that every ones faces fell the moment they knew, I think about Six blowing up in West Virginia and Sam crying his eyes out, I think about all of our inevitable deaths, but mostly I can't stop thinking about who the hell is making breakfast.

I jump out of bed and get dressed. I'm about to leave quietly, thinking that Sarah has gone back to sleep, when she sits up and looks at me, her eyes red. Sarah obviously hasn't forgotten anything. She gets up and follows me out of the room.

When we walk into the kitchen we are greeted by Sam and Marina making breakfast, and Nine, Adam and Malcolm sitting at the table talking about something. Apparently we're the last to the party.

"See? I told you they were alive." Nine beams at Adam, who shakes his head with a smile.

"Didn't realize we were late." I retort, "What're you guys talking about?"

Me and Sarah sit down at the table while Sam and Marina dish out breakfast and take a seat themselves.

"Eight." Says Nine, this immediately gets him a glare from Marina, "And Six." This gets him a glare from me.

"What about them?" I ask. Nine shrugs.

"Just telling Adam here some fairy tales." I shake my head and dig into breakfast.

* * *

"_Hello? John? Ella? Are you guys there?"_

My head snaps up and I look at everyone at the table, but they're all deep in conversation talking about whether cats or dogs are better or something. The voice comes into my head again, sounding vaguely familiar.

_"Can someone answer me already? John? Ella?"_

"This is John" I say in my head, _"who are you?" _Of course I already have an idea of who it is, I don't want to get my hopes up. I wouldn't be totally surprised if I'm imagining this. But no, I'm not.

_"John? This is Six! Should I be offended that you don't recognize my voice?"_

"Six! We all thought you were dead! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in this place called Thornton. Where are you?" that place is only about half an hour away from where we are. I tell Six the address and she says she's on her way, I then become conscious to Nine clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Dude? You there, bro? Hey, John!" I look at everyone's concerned looks and I swear my smile takes up half of my face.

"Six is alive!" I practically scream at them, they all look confused, "I just spoke to her with telepathy! She said she'd be here in like half an hour!" everyone starts talking at once.

"What? Are you sure it was her, dude? You sure you're not just going crazy?" that was Nine, of course.

"Oh my god! That's so great! Wait, does that mean that Five's the one that died?" that's Marina.

"Is Six the one that's Sam's girlfriend?" that was Adam, completely confused.

"What if it was Setrakus Ra playing a trick on you and you just gave him our address?" that's Sarah, always worrying.

"Yes, I'm sure it was Six. No, I'm not going crazy. Yes, that means Five is dead. Sort of, Sam's trying his best to get it that way. And, it was not Setrakus Ra, I sure of it." I reply in order of their questions.

* * *

I swear it's the longest half hour of my life. But finally, when we are all seated at the table again after cleaning up breakfast, there's a loud, confident knock on the door.

* * *

**So that was sooooooooo boring to write, I can only imagine how boring it was to read. Sorry for that. but, hey, it wasn't sappy, which I was gonna make it like. But I didn't, thought I'd save the fluffy, sappy stuff for my next FanFic. Which is still in the processing stage. I don't think it's gonna be for the Lorien Legacys though. Probably for **_**GONE**_** or **_**WARM BODIES**_**, two of my fave books. Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! I'm soooooooo tired! And apparently Aaaaahhhhhhhhh isn't a word. Bullshit, that's totally a word. Stupid spell check! Oh, yeah soz for the super short chapter, next one will be longer! OH! WAIT READ THIS! ARE YOU READING THIS? I THINK YOU ARE. i made up the name THORNTON, that mey be a real place, it probably is, but i have no idea where it is or even if it exists, so... um... this is awkward...bye... **


End file.
